Gotitas de Lluvia
by Eien no Moonlight
Summary: A veces, la lluvia podía ser algo más que una deprimente vista de agua cayendo; algo más que nubes grises y clima helado. Sakura lo descubrió aquella tarde que olvidó su paraguas. One-shot. UA.


«Debiste haber traído un paraguas.»

Se repetía aquella frase, una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Una serie de pasos tan sencillos que su distraída mente olvidó.

Levantarse.

Ir a su habitación.

Coger el paraguas.

Salir.

Pero, Sakura era tan distraída, que ni el mensaje de texto de Tomoyo la hizo recordarlo. Sabía que llovería, llovería todo el día, lo suficiente para que, al día siguiente, los restos de la tormenta dejaran rastros que lo que sucedió, convirtiéndose en charquitos en el pavimento donde los niños de la primaria saltarían, salpicando con agua a sus compañeros.

Incluso, los charquitos ya estaban ahí, bajo sus pies, salpicando sin piedad sus calcetas, enfriando más y más sus ya heladas piernas.

—Podemos compartir paraguas de regreso a casa, Sakura —ofreció Tomoyo.

Pero Sakura se negó.

Odiaba que su mente le hiciera tales jugarretas, aquellas que la hacían avergonzarse, aquellas tontas acciones tan típicas de una muchachita tan torpe. Y, aunque Sakura fuese tan noble, también tenía un orgullo que sentía que se quebraría de aceptarlo.

—Iré a casa de Touya hoy —mintió—. Necesita que le ayude.

Sabía que Tomoyo no se tragaría tal falacia. Tomoyo era más lista que eso.

—Bien —aceptó con aquella dulce y paciente mirada y una cálida sonrisa, aquella que derretiría incluso el corazón más helado—, mándale mis saludos —. Se despidió sacudiendo su mano.

Sakura miró atentamente como la elegante figura de su prima se volvía más y más lejana, con aquel gracioso caminar que sólo alguien con un porte tan fino poseía. Largo cabello resplandeciente bajo un contrastante paraguas amarillo.

Suspiró al escuchar las gotas caer con más y más intensidad.

Si bien, era ridículo ir hasta el nuevo hogar de su hermano, sólo por no aceptar el paraguas de Tomoyo, para Sakura lo era aún más el aceptar que, de nuevo, Tomoyo tenía la razón.

Sakura adoraba a su prima. Su prima, su mejor amiga, incluso aquella hermana que jamás tuvo, pero, detestaba que con aquella gentileza le recordase algo tan obvio como era tomar un paraguas, e incluso así, lo olvidara en casa.

La torrencial lluvia seguía cayendo, empapando su uniforme y su cabello. Mechones de miel se pegaban a su frente, con gotas escurriendo por su cara y algunas quedando atrapadas en sus espesas pestañas. Pero ella continuaba, debía de llegar a la estación de tren tan pronto como sus tambaleantes piernas se lo permitieran.

Frío, tenía mucho frío, y sus brazos rodeándose a sí misma, y sus manos frotándose ya no eran de gran ayuda. Sakura era un caos convertido en una bolita que se había encorvado para, inútilmente, tratar de darse un poco de calor.

Pasaba la gente mirándola como si fuera un show de circo, aquella muchedumbre de personas que paseaban con apuro bajo su paraguas la miraba y murmuraba sinfín de adjetivos de los cuales, algunos pudo descifrar leyéndoles los labios.

«Mira aquella loca.»

«Pobrecilla.»

Puaj.

x.x.x

Cuando al fin llegó a la estación, sintió un enorme alivio al ver que -probablemente por la lluvia- se encontraba tranquila, y cómodamente vacío, salvo por algunos infortunados como ella que esperaban por el tren.

Las puertas del vagón que la llevaría a su destino se abrieron, dándose paso, encontrando un asiento convenientemente ubicado junto a la puerta. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo, observando cómo el paisaje se movía conforme avanzaba, con su imaginación comenzando a divagar, inventando mil fantasías, sinfines de aventuras, historias y posibilidades que podrían ocurrir en el trayecto. Se sumergía en su mente sin prestar atención a su grisáceo entorno, hasta que una campanilla y un anuncio en el altavoz la regresaron al planeta Tierra.

Había llegado.

Incrédula de lo corto que había sido su viaje, se levantó de su asiento para salir del tren, suspirando con fuerza al recordar que, aún bajo la lluvia, debía de caminar otras tantas calles. Quizás si pusiera más atención, esto no le habría pasado. Estaría en casa con papá preparándole el té, o con Tomoyo horneando galletas, o con su perro, Kero, jugando con alguna pelota. Un buen día lluvioso.

x.x.x

El pensar en su hermano mayor le hacía ponerse de malas. Muy, muy de malas.

Touya era un patán, un patán que se preocupaba por ella y le regañaba por ser tan distraída. Un patán que la llamaba «monstruo» al escucharla dar aquellos pisotones que sólo daba cuando estaba molesta por algo. Touya era el patán que la quería tanto que la fastidiaba.

Antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, ella juraba que podía escuchar su voz: «Sakura, eres una tonta.» La regañaría por haber llegado empapada a su casa. La regañaría por dejar mojado el piso que seguramente estaría limpio. La regañaría por haber sido distraída. Regaños, regaños, regaños.

En cuanto se paró frente a su puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para el regaño que la esperaría. Alzó su brazo para tocar con fuerza, pero, para su sorpresa, su hermano mayor ya había abierto la puerta.

—¡Touya! —exclamó en sorpresa por la repentina vista de su consanguíneo— ¿Cómo es qué-

—Escuché tus pasos de monstruo desde la otra calle. Casi provocas un terremoto —respondió con apatía, riendo para sus interiores al ver a su hermanita explotar en rabia, chillando montones de insultos y argumentos probando que no era un monstruo, ni era pesada.

—Eres un tonto —. Espetó en desagrado.

—Sí, monstruo, pasa—se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para entrar—. Veo que eres un monstruo tonto, has olvidado llevar un paraguas, ¿no?

Sakura tenía miles de insultos por escupir, pero, ninguno le serviría para negar lo obvio. Así que, sólo suspiró.

—Busca algún suéter mío o algo y pon tu ropa en la secadora. Te prepararé té —. Ordenó apuntando hacia su habitación.

Así lo hizo, sacando de aquel armario compartido un suéter navideño, tan feo que seguramente jamás lo había usado, pero a fin de cuentas, el más pequeño que tenía. Se miraba ridícula, probablemente más que con el uniforme mojado, pero, al menos estaría cubierta y calientita. Al menos.

Sentir el frío piso bajo sus pies no era agradable. Para nada. Menos el estar escuchando las burlas constantes y crueles de su hermano, ni su sarcástico tono de voz al hacerle alguna observación haciéndola explotar, pataleando cual niña berrinchuda. Pero, él llegó con una taza de su té favorito y una rebanada de pastel de fresas.

Y así pasó la tarde, entre risas y enojos que eran tan típicos de los hijos del matrimonio Kinomoto. La amargura de Touya contrastando con lo dulce del té que bebía para entrar en calor. Después de todo, Touya era el patán que ella quería. Aquel que le trajo su uniforme escolar totalmente seco, junto con un paraguas y un recordatorio de llevarlo al día siguiente.

x.x.x

La lluvia había cesado, aunque las remanentes nubes grises seguían cubriendo el cielo, y los enormes charcos de agua de advertían pisar con cuidado. Se despidió de su hermano, caminando con pasos seguros, cuidando no caer en alguno.

Si Sakura miraba el lado positivo, el olor del pasto mojado era incomparable, y la vista de una ciudad recién rociada por el cielo, pese al problemático frío que le causó hace horas, era un detalle tan bello que no podía ignorar. No necesitaba más el paraguas, pero lo cargaba consigo.

Quizás su día no fue tan malo, quizás podría mejorar, quizás… Quizás si un coche no hubiera pasado por el charco junto al que caminaba, quizás, su día habría sido mejor.

Humillante era el hecho de que, recién saliendo de la casa de su hermano, tras haber secado su ropa, en menos de diez minutos esta volviera a estar empapada, al igual que su cabello.

Miles de insultos que no se atrevía a pronunciar se acumulaban en su boca, miles de reclamos impropios de una señorita educada como ella que advertían salir de su boca como proyectiles, todos ellos fueron detenidos a tiempo por una voz masculina que resonó en sus oídos.

—¡Mira por donde vas, idiota! —exclamó una voz tan cálida y tan dulce como la taza de té que bebió hacía poco.

Sakura miró por el rabillo del ojo al emisor: un chico, obviamente.

Cabello alborotado de color chocolate; cejas oscuras y gruesas, fruncidas, que volvían aún más imponente la vibrante mirada de ámbar, mirada que vibraba con indignación, molesto, claramente.

—Este imbécil —espetó con gran desagrado—. ¿Estás bien?

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, con miles de ideas pasando por su cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Ella era sociable, ella era amigable, sin embargo, no podía emitir un sonido entendible, sus labios se quedaron estáticos, y la punta de su lengua tenía una respuesta coherente que su cerebro envió en desesperación, pero, por algún motivo, no pudo emitir. Sentía un choque de electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, con un nerviosismo que no había experimentado antes, titubeando, sin saber que hacer…

—¡Hoee! —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar.

Y el chico sólo arqueó una ceja en desconcierto.

—¿mi japonés es tan malo? —inquirió con un poco de decepción—, demonios, debí haber estudiado más.

—¿Hoe?

—¿Es… eso lo único que sabes decir?

—Yo —tartamudeó, nerviosa—… no quise…

—Estás empapada —señaló—. Ven, te invito un café para que entres en calor.

x.x.x.x

De un segundo a otro, estaba sentada en una mesita de madera, dentro de un elegante café con ornamentas cálidas; una estética que le hacía sentir tranquila, relajada. Diferentes tonalidades de marrones y naranjas que convergían en aquella sala, mas ninguna de ellas se asemejaba al par de ojos ambarinos y alborotado cabello de color chocolate.

—No sé qué prefieras, así que simplemente te traje un chocolate caliente, ¿está bien? —Puso el vaso en la mesa, sobresaltando a Sakura.

—Está bien; el chocolate me gusta —respondió, tomando el vaso, con sumo cuidado de no quemarse, ya había hecho el ridículo suficientes veces, demasiadas para un solo día.

—Entonces, está bien —. Sonrió.

Y Sakura sonrió de vuelta.

 _Pum, pum. Pum, pum._

Era el sonido que retumbaba en sus oídos, como un tambor que no paraba. Lo sintió sonar tan fuerte que creyó por un segundo que él se habría dado cuenta; rezando que no fuese de esa manera.

¿Por qué una bonita sonrisa le había causado tal emoción?

Sólo una sonrisa.

Sakura sonreía mucho. Sonreía para los niños que iban de la mano de sus padres, camino al jardín. Sonreía para los extraños en la calle que la saludaban con gusto. También para los maestros, y para sus conocidos y para los animales; sonreía para todos, recibiendo aquel gesto de vuelta; pero aquella sonrisa la ponía nerviosa, emocionada, feliz; una sensación cálida.

—Oye

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos de un sobresalto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó luego de beber un sorbo.

—Sakura —respondió casi de inmediato, preocupada de haber sonado desesperada—. ¿y tú?

—Syaoran.

Hubo un momento de silencio; podía escuchar con claridad la música suave que sonaba; el _cling_ que hacían las tazas al chocar entre sí al ser limpiadas; el burbujeo del agua hirviendo; el tintineo de la campana al salir una orden; aquel _pum, pum_.

Ojos esmeralda que, con timidez, miraban al chico que sorbía de su vaso.

—Es algo tarde —comentó mientras miraba su reloj.

—Lo es —respondió Sakura con ligera preocupación. El último tren saldría pronto, si no se apuraba, tendría que caminar sola hasta su casa. Aunque Tomoeda no era un área peligrosa, temía a aquellas historias de horror que sus compañeros solían contar. Ella era así de infantil, aún creía en fantasmas.

—¿Vives muy lejos de aquí? —inquirió con tono tranquilo.

—¡¿Hoe?!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Demasiado atrevido preguntarlo… —admitió con un ligero rubor—, es que, se está haciendo tarde y sería peligroso que regresaras a casa tú sola —. repuso, avergonzado.

—Vivo cerca de la estación Clow.

—Ya veo, vives algo lejos, y ya casi es hora de que salga el último tren…

Suspiró.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, apurémonos. Vamos —dijo mientras se ponía de pie—, te acompaño.

Y ella no objetó. Le dejó acompañarle, caminando bajo el oscuro cielo nublado, esquivando charcos.

Con Syaoran, aquel casi desconocido que hacía un sinfín de preguntas.

Hasta ahora, Sakura había aprendido algunas cosas sobre él:

En primer lugar, que era un recién llegado de China. Como hijo de empresarios, viajaba con frecuencia, mudándose de lugar en lugar; Japón sería su «hogar» por un muy corto periodo.

Segundo, que era serio, muy serio; callado. Sin embargo, no lo detuvo a ser amable con ella.

Y también aprendió que le gustaba la forma en que sus labios se curvaban cuando mencionaba algo importante, como que odiaba mudarse de sitio y llegar tarde a la escuela. Sin notarlo, Sakura había pasado unos cuantos segundos detallando sus facciones y gestos en lugar de escuchar lo que decía.

—… ¿no lo crees?

—¿Eh?

—¿No me escuchaste? —preguntó— ¿fue que no tuvo sentido mi pregunta?

—Lo siento, me distraje —respondió, avergonzada.

El chico soltó una pequeña risita burlona.

—Eres un poco distraída —señaló—. Si te hubieras fijado, habrías caminado alejada de la orilla y el auto no te habría mojado. Tampoco hubieras pisado el charco sobre el que estás ahora.

—¡¿Hoe?! —exclamó al darse cuenta de ello.

«Sólo me avergüenzo a mí misma», pensó.

—Ven, estamos cerca de la estación.

Suspiró y caminó junto a él. Cuando llegaron, ambos se sentaron en la banca cercana a las vías del tren, esperando que pasara el tren.

El viento helaba, tanto como para enrojecer sus mejillas y su nariz. Darse calor soplando sus manos parecía inútil. Tanto era el frío que sentía que en cualquier momento ella se congelaría.

Pero él le puso su bufanda.

Y entonces, ella ya no sentía tanto frío.

—Estabas tiritando —explicó.

—Ah —suspiró, escondiendo la cara tras la cálida tela verde—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Entonces creyó estar soñando. Todo era tan bueno que no parecía real. Quizás se habría resbalado en un charco, o golpeado con algo, quizás se quedó dormida en casa de Touya, quizás, quizás, quizás.

Quizás el tintineo que avisaba que llegaba el tren fue su alarma de despertador.

 _Ding, ding, ding._ Despierta, Sakura.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la banca, y sus manos fueron a la prenda de aquel color que combinaba con sus ojos.

—Quédatela —. La detuvo aquel chico de cabellos color chocolate, volviendo a enredar la tela alrededor de su cuello, con aquellos mechoncitos de miel escapándose de ella.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —. El tren se detuvo, abriendo las puertas.

—Hace frío, y es tuya —insistió Sakura.

—Entonces devuélvemela cuando nos volvamos a ver, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso con una ligera sonrisa, escoltándola a la entrada del tren.

Y ella le regaló una vibrante sonrisa antes de entrar.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

A/N:

Es reconfortante volver a escribir para Sakusyao después de tanto tiempo...

Tanto, que perdí la cuenta donde publiqué mi primer sakusyao (y primer fic escrito xD)

La escena de la bufanda tiene una explicación(?) y es que, este one-shot estaba planeado para ser Eremika, pero, realmente iba a quedar muy OOC para mi gusto. (Y la verdad es que extrañaba el sakusyao)

En fin, fue un reto para mí escribir fluff. Generalmente soy más de escribir tragedias, angst, dolor, muerte, gore(?)

Espero lo hayan disfrutado~


End file.
